christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Plunkett
Matthew "Matt" Plunkett (born April 13, 1992) is an American musician that began in 2008. Plunkett has been a part of several projects alongside his brother, Zack. Most notably Abated Mass of Flesh, Parallax Withering, Cryptic Rising, Cadaverous Contingency, and Numbered with the Transgressors. History Matthew Plunkett was born on April 13, 1992, out of Unionville, Tennessee. Slitherspoon (April 28, 2011). "Matthew Plunkett". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on August 20, 2019. He and his older brother, Zack, were not raised as Christians. Around the same time, the two converted to Christianity. In 2007 and 2008, the two began to form many projects together, including Willow Mount and Xantravor; a black metal project and a thrash/deathcore project respectively."Willow Mount". Unblack-Archives. Retrieved on August 20, 2019."Dysfunctional Rotout / Xantravor". Splatter Grind Core. Retrieved on August 20, 2019. Xantravor would soon change their name to Dysfunctional Rotout. In 2009, Matthew would form Essence of Immortality and Apocalypse of the Risen, release three albums with Dysfunctional Rotout, an album with Apocalypse of the Risen, and an album with Willow Mount."Apocalypse of the Risen". Metal Kingdom. Retrieved on August 20, 2019."Essence of Immortality". Facebook. Retrieved on August 20, 2019. Dysfunctional Rotout and Apocalypse of the Risen would disband at this time, with fellow AOTR member Steven Sanders joining Essence of Immortality. The band released their debut EP in 2010 before disbanding in 2011."Essence of Immortality - Essence of Immortality". Discogs. Retrieved on August 20, 2019. The same year, Willow Mount released an EP titled Death Refrained, Death Unborn before splitting up. In 2012, Matt joined his brother's solo project, Abated Mass of Flesh, as well as forming Cryptic Rising, his newest black metal project."Cryptic Rising". Unblack-Archives. Retrieved on August 20, 2019. Both projects became extremely prolific in releasing material, with AMOF releasing three EPs and a full-length in between 2013 and 2014, while Cryptic Rising released four EPs between 2012-2014. In 2014, the Plunkett brothers formed Parallax Withering, a deathcore act, alongside Max Tubville, their bandmate in AMOF, Essence of Immortality, and Willow Mount.Plunkett, Matthew (April 21, 2012). "Parallax Biznazz". YouTube. Retrieved on August 20, 2019. The band signed to SkyBurnsBlack Records and released their debut EP, Disintegration. The band was also featured on several compilations and recorded several songs outside of the EP."Parallax Withering". Discogs. Retrieved on August 20, 2019. Around 2015, the project went on a hiatus. AMOF and Cryptic Rising both released an EP that year, followed by the formation of Matthew's noise project, NGC 4414."NGC 4414". Bandcamp. Retrieved on August 20, 2019. The same year, the Plunkett brothers formed another project, Cadaverous Contingency, which was similar to AMOF in the brutal death metal vein.Lamb777 (September 8, 2015). "Cadaverous Contingency". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on August 20, 2019. The project recorded a demo and an EP titled World Hate in 2015 and released the latter through SkyBurnsBlack Records. Following the releases of the Cadaverous Contingency material, Matthew returned to his primary focuses: Abated Mass of Flesh, Cryptic Rising and NGC 4414, with all three projects releasing material in 2016. In 2017, Abated Mass of Flesh released two studio albums, Lacerated and Eternal Harvest, both of which were released independently, with physical copies being distributed by Sevared Records and Chugcore."Abated Mass of Flesh". Discogs. Retrieved on August 20, 2019. Cryptic Rising released two demos and an EP the same year, while NGC 4414 also released two albums, an EP, and two splits. In 2018, Cadaverous Contingency released a demo, titled Demo 2018. However, following the demo's release, Matthew departed, with his position being filled by former Broken Flesh Vocalist Jacob Mathes. The same year, Matthew and the Wingate brothers - his bandmates in AMOF - began an experimental post-rock project called Weathertalk. Cryptic Rising released an EP and two demos, while NGC 4414 released a plethora of EPs, albums, and splits that year. NGC 4414 released several albums worth of material in 2019 as EPs, splits, and singles. Abated Mass of Flesh is currently working on a new album. Bands Current * Abated Mass of Flesh - Vocals, Keyboards (2012-present) * Cryptic Rising - Everything (2012-present) * NGC 4414 - Everything (2015-present) * Weathertalk - Keyboards (2018-present) Hiatus * Parallax Withering - Vocals (2011-present) Former * Apocalypse of the Risen - Vocals, Drums, Keyboards (2009) * Cadaverous Contingency - Vocals (2015-2018) * Dysfunctional Rotout - Vocals, Drums (2008-2010) * Essence of Immortality - Vocals (2009-2011) * Numbered with the Transgressors - Vocals, Synth (2017-2019) * Willow Mount - Keyboards (2008-2010), Vocals (2010-2011) * Xantravor - Vocals (2007-2008) Discography Abated Mass of Flesh * Brutal Death (2013) * The Anatomy of Impurity (2013) * Deathcrusher (2014) * The Omen King (2014) * Abhorrent Postmortal Vicissity (2015) * Descending Upon the Deceased (2016) * Lacerated (2017) * Eternal Harvest (2017) * Moth and Rust in the Temple of Putridity (2018; re-recorded) Apocalypse of the Risen * The Trial Awaits (2009) Cadaverous Contingency * Demo 2015 (2015) * World Hate (2015) * Demo 2018 (2018) Cryptic Rising * Hopeless in Dead Winter Storm (2012) * Isolation (2013) * Demo (2014) * Cryptic Rising (2014) * Demo II (2015) * III (2016) * Inheritance (2016) * D e m o (2017) * Emergence (2017) * D e m o II (2017) * Old Wound (2018) * D e m o III (2018) * D e m o IV (2018) * D e m o V (2018) * D e m o VI (2019) * Necrotic Sacramen''t (2019) '''Dysfunctional Rotout' * Demo (2009) * The Devouring Feed (2009) * The Three Chapters of Blissful Grace (2009) * Cow Rot (2010) * A Silence Apocalypse (2010) Essence of Immortality * Essence of Immortality (2010) NGC 4414 * Ambient Tape (2015) * Customer Service / NGC 4414 (2016; split w/ Customer Service) * I - II (2016) * Channels (2016) * ImCoPav / NGC 4414 (2016; split w/ ImCoPav) * NGC 4414 / Fahad Baseer (2016; split w/ Fahad Baseer) * Descend / Apart (2016) * Quietly (2016) * NGC 4414 / Hexpressionist (2016; split w/ Hexapressionist) * The Distance (2017) * NGC 4414 / Whyte Hand (2017; split w/ Whyte Hand) * Transparency (2017; split w/ Sad Speller) * Aura (2017) * Moon EP (2017) * Field Communication (2018; split w/ Hexapressionist) * Signals (2018) * Compilation (2018) * Neptune (2018) * Somewhere Forgotten (2018) * NGC 4414 / Whyte Hand (2018; split w/ Whyte Hand) * Grain Death / NGC 4414 (2018; split w/ Grain Death) * Remixes (2019) * Ceremony (2019) * Tchernobog / NGC 4414 (2019; split w/ Tchernobog) * Five Songs (2019; collaboration with Thomas Wingate) * Turn on the Dark (2019) * ��'' (2019) * ''Where Are You Going? / Evade (2019) * untitled (2019) Parallax Withering * Disintegration (2014) Weathertalk * Weathertalk (2018) Willow Mount * Vanitas (2009) * Death Refrained, Death Unborn (2010) Xantravor * Demo (2008) Guest appearances * "Mass of Bloated Entrails" - Promo - Atrocity (2016) * "Divine Abomination" - The Disease of Humanity - Atrocity (2016) * "Ritualistic Torture" - Parasitic Devourment - Catatonic Profanation (2017) * "Tomes of Splintered Skulls" - That Which Is Sown - Dehumanize (2017) * "Christus Invictus" - Visions of Apocalypse and Archetype - Light Unseen (2018) * TBA - The Almighty Exorcist - Shadow Puncher (2020) References Category:Christian Metal Musicians Category:Abated Mass of Flesh Members Category:Cadaverous Contingency Members Category:Numbered with the Transgressors Members Category:Essence of Immortality Members Category:Parallax Withering Members Category:Cryptic Rising Members Category:Willow Mount Members Category:Apocalypse of the Risen Members Category:Dysfunctional Rotout Members Category:Xantravor Members Category:Solo Artists